


Just Have This

by onesentencemcgee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Finn, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe's a bit dommy, Shameless Smut, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesentencemcgee/pseuds/onesentencemcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe works Finn through his first time being fingered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Have This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6008715#cmt6008715) on [tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/). 
> 
> "i would love to see finn's first time being fingered. poe would be so patient and loving and "talk to me buddy how does it feel" but finn can't speak can really breathe let alone think because the pleasure of it all is too much and not enough and so much is happening."

“Finn. You gotta relax.”

Finn’s eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open and panting against the pillow.

“Talk to me, buddy, tell me how it feels.”

Finn peeked an eye open, peering over his shoulder to shoot a look at Poe. “I think you can drop the-- the ‘buddy’ while you’re---” His breath hitched, cutting off his words with a choke, heat crawling up his skin in thick waves.

“While I’m what?” Poe prompted from where he was bent over Finn, his tone dipped low and teasing. With one hand, he stroked over the bare curve of the former trooper’s back, tracing after the beads of sweat that were dripping down his spine. The other had two fingers worked into Finn’s ass up to the knuckle.

“While I’ve got my fingers inside you?” Poe continued to murmur against Finn’s shoulder, pulling a harsh hiss from the man laid out naked on his stomach. “While I’m stretching you out like this? Making you feel good?” The pilot sat beside him fully clothed, intent to keep all his focus on Finn, taking his time no matter how tempting it was to rush.

Finn gritted out a groan, his hips shifting as he continued to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion. It burned where Poe scissored his fingers, delving deeper inside him, but there was a delicious edge to it that made him pant with unexplainable need. “ _Poe_ \--” He whimpered, fingers and toes curling into the sheets before releasing, his body clenching and relaxing in a spasmodic rhythm as he rode out the sensations.

“Look at you,” The pilot purred, his free hand sliding up to squeeze the back of Finn’s neck, encouraging and soft. “You’re doing so well. Look at you taking my fingers like that.” Poe took the opportunity to wedge in another finger, letting it slide slowly in next to the others, into the tight heat of him.

He watched as Finn clenched around him, feeling his muscles fluttering against his fingers. He was breathing hard, hot and flushed and sweating just from the use of three of Poe’s fingers. Poe continued to murmur quiet words of praise as he twisted his hand experimentally, pressing against the walls inside him.

Finn bucked as the change of the angle brushed against a sweet spot inside him, moaning with abandon as he buried his face in the pillow. “You like that?” Poe hummed, digging his fingers deeper into the other man, his tawny skin a stark contrast to the deep color of Finn’s where they disappeared into his body. Finn nodded desperately, and Poe could see dark spot of drool stained on the pillowcase as he pressed back onto his hand.

“Right there?” He asked again, his fingertips searching intently for the spot again, wringing another broken cry from the former trooper. Poe settled into a patient rhythym, fingerfucking Finn’s prostate nice and slow and sweet. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Poe--” Finn blurted, rocking his hips into the bed with a primal need, matching the pace the pilot set with his fingers. He blinked past the stars bursting in his vision, unable to remember how to speak or think or do anything past letting Poe fuck him with his fingers. “Poe, Poe, _Poe_ \--”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Poe replied, his free hand sliding blindly along Finn’s arm in order to find his hand before gripping it tightly. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” He murmured, bowing his to press a kiss to the center of Finn’s back, tasting the salt of his sweat. “Just have this. Just let yourself have this.”

Finn grabbed onto Poe’s hand like it was his lifeline, whimpering a soft, pathetic noise. He knew it was true; Poe had had his back since the moment they had met and he wasn’t about to let him down now.

His entire body trembled before becoming violently still, a sigh escaping him as he surrendered to the assault on his senses. Poe smiled to himself, squeezing Finn’s hand before refocusing on his task. Twisting his hand with clear intent, Poe worked in his pinky without preamble, pressing down against Finn’s inner walls. For one wild moment, Poe was sure that he could fit his thumb in as well, but he held back. Another night, perhaps.

Finn lay boneless as the other man rubbed relentlessly over his prostate, his mouth hanging open as he whimpered and cried but otherwise he didn’t move. Poe doubled down with his rhythm, fucking him hard and fast until Finn was shaking apart beneath him, only the trembling in his thighs and harsh breaths giving him away as he came.

Poe waited for Finn to grow still again before easing his slick fingers out of him, drawing a wrecked groan from the other man as he clenched around the sudden emptiness. He allowed Finn time to catch his breath, rubbing lazy circles over his back as he recovered. Slowly, Finn rolled onto his side, revealing the cum and sweat that had been sandwiched between the bed and his belly. Finn met his eye with a ghost of a grin on his lips, looking thoroughly fucked-out and content, eyelids heavy.

Poe beamed back at him. “Just wait ‘til I do that with my cock.”


End file.
